La fille du Docteur
by Florence Sinin
Summary: Jenny se lance à l'aventure pour la première fois à travers l'espace. Cependant, elle avait pris un vaisseau endommagé et elle s'écrasa sur une planète inconnue. Que va-t-il se passer pour elle? J'ai mis T mais honnêtement, je n'ai écris que le premier chapitre alors je n'ai aucune idée de si la note va changer. T me semble être donc un bon compromis.


**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau Docteur**

Jenny, dans la navette, toute excitée, remarqua... quelque chose. En effet, elle ne s'était pas préparée et avait pris un vaisseau qui maintenant était à cours de carburant. Sa pensée se confirma quand les moteurs arrêtèrent de tourner afin de maintenir l'approvision en air. La jeune Dame du temps soupira: dans l'espace, sa vitesse serait conservée, mais son seul moyen d'atteindre une planète sera de s'écraser pitoyablement. Son aventure commence bien... Et puis, son discours de 'sauver des civilisations, découvrir des planètes', c'est bien joli, mais sans vaisseau, elle allait devoir se contenter... d'une planète.

Papa, tu n'aurais pas pu m'attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de partir?! Abandonner sa fille, faut le faire!

Elle soupira et décida donc de faire un somme. Elle se réveilla à cause de la sirène d'alarme dans le vaisseau: l'attraction exercée par une planète attirait son vaisseau. Ouais! De l'action! Jenny attendit d'entrer dans l'atmosphère pour rediriger le peu d'énergie restante afin d'amortir la chute libre dans laquelle elle se lançait et ce, avec succès. Cependant, crash de prévu il y avait, crash il y eut. Elle était à peine effleurée, son vaisseau l'avait bien protégée. Par contre... Elle ne savait pas pour le reste de la planète, mais ici, c'est la forêt. Ma foi! Des locaux devraient rapidement venir à sa rencontre, un vaisseau qui tombe comme ça du ciel, ça se remarque, non?

Elle sortit de son vaisseau et remarqua une rivière. Elle s'y jeta dessus et observa la couleur de l'eau claire, les rochers dessous, le froid du liquide qui l'étonnait. En effet, avoir été toute sa vie de... quelques heures, ça l'a privée de tant de choses. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et hurla sa liberté nouvellement acquise. La soif la ramenant au présent, elle but à grandes gorgées. Jenny se leva puis décida d'explorer les environnements.

La forêt aux senteurs nouvelles humides, fraîches et boisées, les arbres s'étalant sur plusieurs mètres, tentant d'atteindre le ciel, aux feuillages fournis, verdoyants et nouveaux, un tapis de terre fraîche, foncée comme du café, quelques branches qui crissaient avant de rendre l'âme dans un dernier craquement, d'immenses racines qui sortaient du sol, se croisaient, s'entrelaçaient. Au-dessus de sa tête, un Soleil immense et bleu clair illuminait la planète.

Jenny s'amusait comme une folle dans cet environnement nouveau, frais et enchanteur. Elle sautilla de racines en racines, riant, caressant contre son visage les feuillages à sa portée, enjambant les arbustes. Quelque chose, alors qu'elle riait et chantonnait un air sorti de nulle part, s'approcha d'elle. Mais Jenny, heureuse d'être en vie, de vivre, se contentait d'apprécier ce sol frais et humide, ces parfums indescriptibles pour elle... Ses amis devaient être en ce moment être en train d'apprécier cela, eux aussi. Jenny eut une pensée émue pour eux et se sentit coupable de les avoir laissé ainsi pour sa quête d'aventures puis se fit la remarque judicieuse qu'elle ne leur aurait été d'aucune utilité.

L'ombre menaçante se rapprocha.

L'instinct de combat de Jenny s'éveilla alors instantanément. Elle arrêta ses jeux enfantins et demanda, pas pour autant inquiète:

-Montrez-vous! Je ne vous veux pas de mal, mon vaisseau est tombé ici!

-Loimaï!

Jenny ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait et alors quelqu'un vint vers elle. Un colosse! Il avait la peau rouge, trois pics sur le crânes, deux grandes orbites qui lui semblaient vides, des pieds courbés vers le haut, un bras et un amas de de plumes. Il portait une armure en fer, menaçante. Une lance en main, des serres acérées de son aile. Quand Jenny pense à une lance, ce n'était pas un simple morceau de bois. Non, c'était une pique en fer, longue, tranchante comme un rasoir. La créature sortit de son armure un appareil.


End file.
